


дело всей жизни

by Medoch



Series: amaroq [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Kink, Love/Hate, M/M, Songfic, au - one piece, maybe dubcon idk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: не белый кит, но адская псинареквест; Dernière Volonté - Mon Meilleur Ennemi





	дело всей жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somnioris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnioris/gifts).



> я нахуй сгорела пока это писала надеюсь вы сгорите тоже приятного чтения  
> зы: концовку слила, извините

это игра.  
они играют в догонялки по гранд лайн уже почти шесть лет.

каждый раз, когда хакс думает, что пафоснее и альтруистичнее уже некуда, по откалывает очередной номер и падает ещё ниже, чем был. или взлетает ещё выше - это смотря с какой стороны смотреть. гоняться за ним в надежде на повышение - пустая трата времени (так говорит кайло, но хакс не склонен верить ему в чём бы то ни было), и хакс почти что готов всё бросить, когда «анжела» по появляется на горизонте и маячит огненно-рыжими парусами.

\- это игра, - говорит он, без пяти минут вице-адмирал морского дозора, и кивает в сторону «анжелы».

матросы носятся туда сюда, но хакс едва ли их замечает. оранжевые паруса впереди привлекают куда больше его внимания. иррациональное желание забрать чужой корабль себе мучает его уже давно, - с тех пор, как по вообще обзавёлся этим кораблём - но никак не может домучать. шёпот позади привлекает внимание, и хакс вслушивается в голоса своих людей.

\- награда за его голову - шестьсот миллионов белли! за голову его старпома - триста пятьдесят миллионов. это ж целая золотая жила.

хакс надменно фыркает. золотая жила, если бы. по практически неуловим; он знаком с морем так хорошо, как это вообще возможно - совсем не чета дозорным, принятым по блату на лёгкие места. адмирал сноук сказал бы, что хвалить своего врага - это первый шаг к поражению, но хакс гоняется за по слишком долго, чтобы соглашаться с адмиралом сноуком.

этот пират хорош.  
и справедливость - объективная справедливость, а не та, которой учат новичков-дозорных - чаще всего на его стороне. хакс готов согласиться с этим. хакс готов сдаться.

это - последняя попытка. потом он сдаст полномочия и будет сидеть в каком-нибудь отдалённом форте в ист блю. и больше никогда не выйдет в открытое море.

\- написано, живым он ценнее, - шепчутся где-то сбоку. - интересно, почему.

\- он знаком с женщиной, выступающей против мирового правительства. ты не слышал? лея органа-соло.

хакс хмурится, но не говорит ни слова. слова утомляют. когда кораблик с оранжевыми парусами становится достаточно близок, он приказывает атаковать, - и шум заполняет море. штормовые облака подползают ближе; хакс кивает сам себе: будет буря. чутьё лучшего навигатора вест блю никогда его не подводило - вот и сейчас, спустя пару минут после начала конфронтации на корабли налетает шквал, дождь стеной ударяется об палубу и высокие волны; судна с убранными парусами качаются совсем-совсем рядом, грозясь столкнуться, связанные абордажными крюками.

по выходит из капитанской рубки под дождь и улыбается, едва завидев хакса. улыбочка вызывает жжение в желудке, тошноту и желание скрыться куда подальше. по вертит головой, хрустит шеей, потягивается - словно дождь не приносит ему ни капли дискомфорта - и зевает. скалится:  
\- давно не виделись, хагс! как жизнь?

хакс дёргается. представляет себе, как по сгорает на месте. представляет себе, как по тащат на эшафот и обезглавливают. представляет себе, как пинает этого ублюдка ногами по смуглым рёбрам. картинки мелькают перед глазами, но по только улыбается.

\- здравствуй, - цедит хакс, складывая руки за спиной, - псина.

оскал на чужом лице гаснет. глаза напротив смотрят грустно и с упрёком - ни дать, ни взять приставучая дворняга, которую пнул очередной прохожий. разница лишь в том, что хакс - не просто прохожий, а по - не просто дворняга.

волна бьёт «анжелу» об правый борт; суда сталкиваются, и хакс едва не теряет равновесие от качки, тогда как по как ни в чём не бывало продолжает рассматривать пространство вокруг себя. позади него возникает силуэт его старпома - странное, жуткое существо, сбежавшее из лабораторий семейства винсмоук, би-би-восемь. он едва ли похож на человека даже отдалённо, но награда за него с каждым годом стабильно становится всё больше.

\- так как жизнь-то? - спрашивает по. - получил повышение?

хакс морщится. он слышит в голосе пирата мерзкую, раздражающую насмешку, и сильнее стискивает кулаки за спиной. по по-собачьи наклоняет голову чуть вправо и щурится. сквозь стену дождя хакс замечает щетину на его лице, мешки у него под глазами, кучу складок на и без того вечно мятой рубашке. криво остриженные волосы липнут ко лбу; по смахивает чёлку с лица и чешет подбородок.

\- тебе, - он широко зевает, трёт уставшее лицо и шмыгает носом. - надо что-то? если нет, я сваливаю обратно спать. давай уже, вещай, дорогуша.

позади хакса кто-то смеётся. он оборачивается и смотрит на ржущего матроса, а потом медленно выуживает из кобуры револьвер и вздыхает.

\- понятия не имею, как там твоё имя, - говорит хакс, - но ты наказан за оскорбление старшего по званию. последнее слово?

и, не дожидаясь ответа, спускает курок. пуля попадает ровно-ровно в горло - хакс не любит стрелять в голову, потому что это слишком быстро и просто. в горло - в самый раз. он поворачивается обратно к по. тот хмурится, щурит глаза, полные печали, злобы и всего остального якобы доброго и прекрасного пиратского говна, которому хакса ещё будучи матросом учили не поддаваться.

справедливость так не работает. во всяком случае, не в этом мире. хакс убирает револьвер обратно в кобуру и снова складывает руки за спиной.

\- сдавайся, - говорит он, - или мы возьмём вас на абордаж. даже не считая этого ублюдка, моих людей больше.

по шагает к носу корабля, заложив руки за голову - беззаботный, как и всегда, но готовый отвечать на любые удары.

\- я вот чего не понимаю, - говорит он, ловко взбираясь на голову носовой фигуре, - ты такой злой потому что тебе повышение не дали или тебя просто родители в детстве не любили, м? или ты родился таким мудаком, а, хагс?

в тёмных глазах загораются алые огоньки - просыпается сила фрукта. хакс лелеет надежду на то, что морская волна слижет по с носовой фигуры и утянет на дно, но одновременно с этим надеется заполучить его живым и отвезти в импел даун.

по - не просто дворовая псина.  
дьявольский фрукт подарил ему образ адской гончей, неуловимого призрачного пса, чьи клыки навсегда погружают человека в сон. хакс жалеет, что у него нет патронов из кайросеки, - только наручники, ошейники и цепи.

\- ты уверен, - вкрадчиво продолжает по, - что не проиграешь эту битву? что одержишь победу? что будет хотя бы ничья? мне хватит сил перебить половину твоих людей, прежде чем они закуют меня в кайросеки. а тебе хватит сил перебить половину моих людей?

хакс фыркает.

\- мне достаточно убить всего парочку нужных, - он замечает, как по дёргается, и растягивает губы в улыбке, пересчитывая взглядом людей на палубе, - тех, что больше всего тебе дорог.

останавливается на силуэте, завёрнутом в дождевик. лица не видно, но хакс более чем уверен, что это женщина, причём, довольно немолодая. он вскидывает руку с револьвером, готовясь выстрелить в выбранную цель, когда по возникает совсем-совсем рядом, касается острыми когтями незащищённой шеи. рычит:  
\- только попробуй.

это игра.  
они играют в неё уже почти шесть лет.

хакс наклоняет голову, обнажая шею сильнее, щурится, прицеливаясь получше. это игра: чья выдержка лопнет раньше - тот и проиграл. пока что в выигрыше явно хакс, но это ненадолго: у по быстрее реакция и больше шансов его убить. можно убрать пистолет в кобуру и убраться восвояси, но хакс был бы не против даже ценой собственной жизни сделать по что-нибуль плохое, чтобы этот ублюдок терзался воспоминаниями до конца жизни. он медленно взводит курок, переводит взгляд на лицо по, находящееся слишком близко для вежливого диалога и слишком далеко для рукопашной. от него прёт потом и перегаром; хакс морщится и дышит через раз.

буря заканчивается так же быстро, как налетела. миг - и над двумя сцепившимися корабликами снова светит прохладное солнце. хакс касается пальцем спускового крючка, ощущая, как когти едва ощутимо по проходятся по шее.

а потом вдруг - миг - и по отходит назад, возвращается в свою человеческую форму и поднимает руки. говорит:  
\- сдаюсь. остальных отпусти.

хакс не верит, что он правда сдаётся, до тех пор, пока не защёлкивает на широких запястьях наручники из кайросеки. по сразу же словно гаснет; ссутулившись, тащится к главной мачте, волоча хакса за собой, и падает под ней, прикрывая глаза. кивает би-би-восемь:  
\- эй, дружище! теперь ты капитан. поаккуратнее с моей девочкой.

и всё это происходит так просто, что хакс до последнего ищет везде подвох. но подвоха нет - по всегда был прямой, как рельса и прозрачный, как стекло. «анжела» исчезает за горизонтом, бликуя напоследок огненно-рыжими парусами. по смотрит ей вслед, не моргая, а потом закрывает глаза и тут же вырубается.

экипаж ликует. хаксу становится не по себе от того, с какой лёгкостью по позволил ему себя поймать. после стольких лет игры в догонялки и противостояний. после стольких ран, подводных камней, увиливаний и перепалок.

так просто.

весь путь к импел даун по молчит. хакс бесится, потому что раньше при каждой их встрече его было не заткнуть, и подобная тишина теперь кажется жуткой и почти угрожающей. по кораблю уже ходит наспех слепленная история о том, как великий и ужасный контр-адмирал хакс, не кооперируясь с кораблями под своим командованием, захватил пирата ценой в шестьсот миллионов белли, не пролив ни единой капли крови. о том, что их товарищ пошёл на корм рыбам, они деликатно умалчивают, и хакс не останавливает развитие истории, приобретающей всё более сказочные черты.

он сдаёт по главе тюрьмы и плывёт в маринфорд за повышением. быстро привыкает к должности вице-адмирала, быстро привыкает к новым привилегиям и обязанностям. зубоскалит с кайло, стелется перед адмиралом сноуком, наказывает подчинённых. избавиться от ощущения подвоха не получается ни через месяц, ни через два.

в конце концов, хакс не выдерживает. он выбивает себе разрешение на посещение шестого уровня импел даун, выкупает по у главы тюрьмы и везёт его в полупустой форт в сотне миль к юго-западу от маринфорда - тюрьму прошлого, редуцио.

\- что, - говорит по, когда хакс выволакивает его под свет на пристань редуцио, - соскучился? как жизнь? как повышение?

\- заткнись.

хакс здоровается с хозяином этого места - старым адмиралом в отставке николасом доу - и тащит по на нижний уровень форта, к камерам заключённых. пустые, созданные исключительно ради медленных казней, они кажутся крошечными филиалами ада на земле - точнее, под ней.

\- зачем ты притащил меня сюда, правда, хагс? - спрашивает по почти что усталым тоном, когда хакс швыряет его в одну из камер и запирает дверь. по пялится на него сквозь крошечное зарешёченное окно. - там хоть компания была, а тут совсем скука.

хакс стискивает зубы до боли в скулах, но умудряется смолчать. суёт ключ в карман, тянет на себя рубильник приливной системы очистки камер, разворачивается и уходит наверх, проводить свой пятидневный отпуск за игрой в шахматы со старым морским волком. с по в камере внизу жить становится как-то спокойнее, словно теперь хакс точно уверен, что он не сбежит и его не придётся ловить снова.

\- ты свихнёшься так, - говорит николас за одной из длинных шахматных партий, - не знаю, что сноук вбил тебе в голову, но просто поимка цели всей твоей жизни не подарит тебе успокоения, уж поверь мне.

он хрипло смеётся, объявляя хаксу мат, откидывается в кресле и закуривает. говорит:  
\- убей его, эрми, если не хочешь свихнуться. или отпусти.

ночью хакс ворочается и никак не может уснуть. совет николаса долбится ему в виски и дробится эхом. раздражает. он встаёт, одевается, накидывает китель на плечи и спускается к камерам, прихватив с собой факел. по беззаботно дрыхнет, привалившись спиной к стене и запрокинув голову; его храп гуляет эхом по всему этажу. хакс отпирает дверь из каройсеки, с трудом открывает её - та громко, низко скрипит, и по просыпается, сонно моргает и расплывается в улыбке.

\- привет, хагс. не спится? соскучился?

хакс хватает его за волосы и прикладывает лицом об стену. по хрипло смеётся:  
\- ну и злобный же ты ублюдок, хагс. я к тебе по-хорошему, а ты ко мне как мудак.

хакс щурится, пиная его под рёбра. легче не становится.

\- псина.

по скалится. губы и зубы у него красные от крови, по подбородку течёт, капли стучат об земляной пол. он наклоняется к закованным в каройсеки рукам и с хрустом выправляет сломанный нос, даже не морщась. щурится, запрокидывая голову так высоко, что острый кадык грозится порвать смуглую кожу.

\- что дальше?

казематы созданы для того, чтобы удерживать таких, как он; для того, чтобы сводить их с ума, но хакс чувствует, как крыша едет у него самого. он хватает кандалы, сковывающие руки по, прикрепляет их к свисающим с потолка цепям так, чтобы этот ублюдок не мог нормально спать, и молча уходит. по бешено смеётся ему вслед:  
\- приходи ещё!

через три шахматные партии с николасом (то есть, через два с половиной дня) хакс сдаётся снова. он становится нервным, пугается каждого шороха, паршиво спит, и всё это - из-за псины, закованной в кандалы в камере на три уровня ниже. николас повторяет перед тем, как уйти к себе:  
\- убей его.

в этот раз по менее весёлый и куда более уставший. он больше не похож на жизнерадостного ленивого идиота, сорвиголову и капитана одной из самых отбитых пиратских шаек на гранд лайн. и на опасного фруктовика тоже.

\- хагс? - спрашивает он, не открывая глаз, когда слышит скрип двери, - привет.

хакс подходит к нему почти боязливо, но по даже голову не поднимает - висит, как висел, дышит хрипло и с присвистом, словно вот-вот подохнет окончательно.

\- почему ты сдался? - спрашивает хакс, хватая его за волосы и заставляя запрокинуть голову.

перчатки глушат почти все ощущения. свет облизывает грязную, потную кожу, выделяет светлые шрамы на тёмном фоне - мелкие, совсем старые, оставленные чужими руками. в груди поднимается что-то сродни ревности.

\- почему ты сдался? - повторяет хакс, поднося факел ближе к лицу по.

тот морщится и пожимает плечами.

\- захотелось.

хакс обходит его по кругу, разглядывает истощённое голодом и воздействием кайросеки тело, щурясь в полутьме. подносит факел совсем близко к голой спине; по пытается уйти от тепла, отшатывается, натягивает цепи и тяжело дышит; мышцы перекатываются под кожей. длинный шрам от левого плеча до правого бока почти что светится белой бугристой линией на смуглой коже. хакс стягивает с руки перчатку и проводит по нему пальцами, морщась не то от брезгливости, не то от ликования. по вздрагивает, но быстро успокаивается, повисает на цепях, выравнивает дыхание. кожа под пальцами кажется почти невыносимо горячей; хакс ощущает себя сумасшедшим из-за испытываемого восторга: это его собственный след, длинная рана от сабли, расхриставшая спину по во вторую их встречу.

\- я почти поймал тебя тогда, - говорит он.

по хрипло смеётся, поворачивает голову, косит в его сторону взглядом с какими-то совсем не к месту возникшими смешинками на дне зрачков.

\- «почти» не считается. я почти убил тебя тогда.

хакс дёргает плечом. бугристый след от когтей на нём отзывается зудом.

\- больно было? - спрашивает по.

тон у него мирный, но с нотками ликования. хакс фыркает:  
\- больно.

он думает, что по скажет что-нибудь вроде «извини» или «мне жаль», но тот только смеётся и снова сверкает оскалом. произносит уже с громким, нескрываемым ликованием в голосе:  
\- я рад, - и хакс чувствует к нему что-то вроде солидарности.

он тоже рад.

вернувшись, хакс не успевает прождать и двух часов прежде чем возвращается обратно к по. тот смеётся, но быстро замолкает, словно подавившись воздухом, долго давит кашель и тяжело дышит. хакс хмурится.

\- что с тобой?

по фыркает, смахивая отросшую чёлку с глаз. скалится:  
\- всё замечательно, хагс, просто висеть на руках, будучи ослабленным кайросеки, голодным и обезвоженным, немножечко неудобно.

хакс смотрит ему в глаза и не видит угрозы. дверь камеры заперта изнутри, и фруктовик не сможет даже подвинуть её, потому что лишится всех сил гораздо раньше. по прямой, как рельса, и прозрачный, как стекло, думает хакс, так почему бы и нет? он чувствует себя сумасшедшим, снимая с по кандалы и швыряя их в угол камеры. улыбается одними губами:  
\- так лучше, - отходит на шаг назад, замечая красные отблески в тёмных глазах, - псина?

по скалится, едва не вбивая его в стену, стаскивает с ладоней чёрные перчатки, рвёт воротник рубашки, обнажая шею и плечо. долго пялится на шрам, оставленный собственными когтями, а потом всё-таки отвечает хрипло и тихо:  
\- лучше.

болезненная брезгливость хакса мешается с нездоровым, диковатым удовольствием от хождения по краю. по смеётся по-мальчишески беззаботно, касаясь губами его шеи:  
\- я могу убить тебя прямо сейчас.

хакс наклоняет голову, - на, мол, попробуй - и по впивается зубами ему в шею, прокусывая кожу до крови. боль ослепляет на пару секунд, не дольше; хакс возвращается в мир ощущений почти сразу же: чувствует на бёдрах ладони по, чувствует вязкую влагу крови на собственных пальцах, впившихся ему в спину, чувствует, как мокрый шершавый язык зализывает прокушенную кожу. ощущение грязи, распространяющейся повсюду, отходит на второй план и перестаёт быть важным.

\- болит? - спрашивает по, обдавая тёплым дыханием свежий укус.

хакс проходится ногтями по царапинам на его спине. выдыхает:  
\- сойдёт за ответ? - и снова натыкается на чужой оскал.

волосы у по непривычно длинные, кудрявые, засаженные кристаллами соли от приливной воды. хакс зарывается в них пальцами, тянет от себя, чтобы взглянуть в чужое обросшее раздражающее лицо.

\- нравлюсь? - смешливо фыркает по, вжимая хакса в стену ещё сильнее.

\- ни капли, - шепчет тот, позволяя стянуть с себя одежду, - ненавижу собак.

когда хакс одевается, пытаясь посчитать, сколько времени провёл в темнице с, на минуточку, заключённым, обречённым на смертную казнь, по ловит его за руку и слабо тянет на себя. кивает в сторону цепей.

\- не заковывай больше. я не сбегу.

\- тебя казнят через две недели, - говорит хакс, поморщившись, - откуда мне знать, что в тебе не проснётся внезапный инстинкт самосохранения?

по даже не дёргается, только сильнее стискивает пальцы у него на запястье. вид у него не то из-за наготы, не то из-за выражения лица совершенно беззащитный, как у раненого животного. он не выглядел так даже когда был до ужасного слаб; хакс не понимает, что происходит, и раздражается. вспыхивает:  
\- да какого чёрта с тобой не так, п... - запинается за гласную в имени и тут же исправляется, - псина?

по вскидывает бровь:  
\- беспокоишься, хагс?

хакс вырывает руку из его хватки и замахивается ногой, готовясь ударить в живот или в бок - куда попадёт. по закидывает руки за голову и переводит взгляд на потолок.

\- я умру в течение месяца-трёх. не знаю, когда. док сказал, что я буду слабеть, пока меня совсем не парализует, а потом... ну, потом я умру. не хочу быть обузой - поэтому сдался. хорошо, что казнят, хагс. - по снова улыбается - по-мальчишески, точно так же, как улыбался в первую их встречу и все последующие. - надеюсь, будет красиво.

хакс всё-таки пинает его под рёбра носком ботинка. слушает недовольный хрип, замечает, как глаза сверкают красным. цедит:  
\- я отвезу тебя на эшафот и снесу тебе голову. сам.

по смеётся.

\- я рад.

спустя два дня отпускные хакса заканчиваются. николас напоследок хлопает его по прокушенному в трёх местах плечу и выпускает облако сигаретного дыма в лицо. говорит:  
\- удачи, эрми, - и хакс кивает, уходя к своему кораблю.

двенадцать дней проходят так быстро, что он не успевает опомниться, как плывёт обратно. николас выводит по на пристань - ослабевшего, уставшего и закованного в кайросеки. хакс смотрит на него, но не испытывает никакого ликования. только ненависть. и каплю разочарования. по улыбается:  
\- привет, хагс! как жизнь?

хакс морщится, втаскивая его на корабль.

\- заткнись.

перед казнью по разрешают вымыться. и побриться. и привести себя в порядок. это и правда красивая казнь, думает хакс, всё справедливо. справедливость выедает дыру у него в груди.

\- ненавижу тебя, - шипит он, когда по появляется в зоне видимости.

тот смеётся, шагая к краю эшафота, опускается на колени и отвечает:  
\- ага. спасибо.

следующим утром после его казни вице-адмирал хакс подаёт в отставку.  
в бланке в графе «причины» он пишет:

«преследуемая цель достигнута.  
делать здесь больше нечего».

и уплывает в ист блю.


End file.
